1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combinational bolt, and especially to a new design that can be easily assembled and connected without professional knowledge.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the usual way to connect furniture 10 is by using nails or screws 11 or some other connection apparatuses. Most of time the furniture 10 must be assembled by a carpenter or someone with professional knowledge and tools. Therefore, the price of furniture 10 is always more expensive because of the cost of labor.
Therefore, to lower costs to the consumer, some companies provide a self-assembly function called DIY (Do-It-Yourself) which considerably reduces the costs for consumers.
But many DIY objects require the assembler to actually read the accompanying instruction manual as well as compare the parts to an accompanying picture showing how the object is assembled. This situation is inconvenient and longs for improvement.